1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, more particularly, to a utility vehicle equipped with a dumping-type cargo bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a utility vehicle equipped with a dumping-type cargo bed, the dumping-type cargo bed is disposed behind one or a plurality of seat rows, and a storage box for storing important baggage is provided, for example, inside the dumping-type cargo bed.
In the configuration in which the storage box is provided inside the dumping-type cargo bed, storage capacity of the dumping-type cargo bed is restricted. In addition, since the storage box is exposed to the outside, the storage box itself is required to have a strong structure so as to protect the baggage stored therein, and thereby its cost increases.
US Patent Publication No. 2014-0183903 discloses a utility vehicle having a dumping-type cargo bed. However, the utility vehicle disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art is not equipped with a storage box, and a space between a front panel of the cargo bed and a backrest of a seat is dead space and is not used.